la peticion de los milagros
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: El como los miembros de la generacion milagrosa pidieron a su pareja asistir a la cita grupal,precuela de "la primera vez que"
1. kagami x kuroko

**hola chicos y chicas del club de la pajara pegui(?),hoy les traje lo prometido,ojala les guste,empeze con esta pareja porque fue la que se me vino primero a la cabeza**

**Kuroko na basket no me pertenece**

* * *

_**Kagami x Kuroko**_

Al siguiente dia de la reunion kuroko fue tranquilamente a la escuela,estubo siguiendo todo el dia a Kagami sin que este se diera cuenta y en un momento que caminaban por un pasillo vacio decidio hablar

-kagami-kun-le llamo tranquilamente

-ahhh!-el pelirrojo grito por la sorpresa-kuroko,¿desde cuando estas ahi?-le pregunto intentando tranqulizarce

-todo el dia-le respondio el peliazul tranquilamente-kagami-kun,¿quieres ir a una cita grupal conmigo?-le solto la cosa de golpe causando que kagami se pusiera tan rojo como la parte alta de su cabello

-baka,no digas cosas asi tan tranquilamente-se quejo tapandose el rostro con las manos

-kagami-kun es muy tierno-comento kuroko-te gustaria ir conmigo?-pregunto denuevo

-claro que si kuroko-acepto esta vez el bicolor,se le acerco para darle un leve beso en la frente

-kagami-kun es muy tierno-repitio kuroko con una sonrisa

-callate baka!-grito el pelirojo muerto de verguenza

* * *

** gracias por leer,subire pronto las otras parejas :D  
**


	2. kise x kasamatsu

**Holi,aqui esta una de mis parejas favoritas**

**kuroko no basuke no me pertenece**

* * *

_**Kise x kasamatsu**_

Al dia siguiente de la reunion kise fue alegremente al colegio y como no estarlo,ya tenia otra razon para invitar a salir al gruñon de su novio,para desgracia del rubio no pudo verlo hasta la hora del entrenamiento

-kaaaasa-matsuuuu-sem-paiiii-canturreo/grito kise alegremente al ver al mayor

-kise,no grites-le regaño dandole un golpe en el estomago

-au-kise se quejo doblandose levente-quiero invitar a kasamatsu-sempai a una cita grupal-dijo el rubio alegre denuevo

-porque iria a una cita con tigo y tus raros amigos?-se quejo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño

-porque yo amo a kasamatsu-sempai!-grito el rubio denuevo

-callate idiota-le regaño poniendose rojo

-kasamatsu-sempai-susurro acercandosele mas-iras conmigo?,sera divertido-le dijo en un tono lento y meloso

-esta bien-susurro bajando su rostro para que el modelo no viera lo sonrojado que estaba

-gracias kasamatsu-sempai-grito abrazandolo pra plantarle un beso en los labios

-comportate imbesil!-le grito su capitan dandole una patada en la espalda 

* * *

**gracias por leer :D**


	3. Midorima x Takao

**Aqui traje a la pareja naranja que segun eh visto,es una de las mas populares,y ademas,yo tambien los adoro**

* * *

_**Midorima x Takao**_

Al dia siguiente Midorimma se fue a clase temprano como siempre y al llegar a su salon vio a su alegre Takao platicando con Miyaji

-Takao!-le llamo con su voz seria de siempre

-neee,shin-chan-el pelinegro aun sin voltear ya sabia con exactitud que se trataba de su amado peliverde-buenos dias-le saludo colgandose de su cuello como pudo

-no seas indecente-le reprocho acomodadose las gafas,causandole una risita al moreno

-shin-chan me va a pedir algo-comento Takao con voz risueña

-como lo sabes nanodayo?-se auntosaboteo Midorima para luego sonrojarse violentamente

-ne,shin-chan es como un libro abierto para mi-comento regalandole una coqueta sonrisita-y,¿que es lo que quieres?-

-que vallas conmigo a una sita grupal-le contesto muy sonrojado el peliverde

-encerio?-grito Takao,no era comun que su tsundere novio lo llevara con sus amigos

-si no quieres nadie te obliga bakao-le dijo dandose la media vuelta,pero el pelinegro lo jalo con fuerza para luego abrazarlo

-claro que quiero shin-chan-le dijo alegremente

-bien-le correspondio el abrazo sonrojado hasta las orejas

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	4. murasakibara x himuro

**Aqui esta el gigante mas Kawaii y apuchurrable**

* * *

_**Murasakibara x Himuro**_

Al siguiente dia Murasakibara fue corriendo alegremente a la escuela,sin embargo no llego a tiempo para ver a su adorado Muro-chin,se puso un poco triste por ello,pero decidio esperar,al llegar el receso salio corriendo hacia el lugar donde habitualmente se veia con el pelinegro

-Muro-chin!-grito al ver al otro

-Atsushi-le saludo con una sincera sonrisa-sientate aqui-le sugirio palmeando un sitio junto a el,a la sombra de un arbol

-muro-chin-repitio tomando el lugar ofrecido para luego recostarse usando las piernas del otro como almuada-quiero pedirle algo a Muro-chin-dijo alegremente

-que es?-pregunto Himuro jugando con el pelo violeta del otro

-muro-chin quiere ir a una cita grupal conmigo y los demas?-pregunto Mura sonriendo infantilmente

-cita grupal con tus amigos y sus parejas?-

-si,prometo portarme bien y muro-chin se divertira mucho-comento

-claro que si Atsushi-le respondio sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la frente

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	5. Akashi x Furihata

** Aqui esta esta una de mis parejas favoritas**

* * *

**kuroko no basuke no me pertenece**

* * *

_**Akashi x Furihata**_

El dia paso tranquilo para Furihata,salio de la escuela para dirigirse a su casa

-Kouki-al oir su nombre se volteo,sintio el deseo de echarse a correr al encontrarse de frente con Akashi Seijuro,pero se quedo paralizado por el miedo

-A-A-Akas-Akashi-san-tartamudeo forzadamente-¿que lo trae por aqui?-hablo denuevo,un poco mas claro

-tú-respondio con calma y una sonrisa floja-vengo a pedirte que seas mi pareja en una cita grupal que organizamos mis amigos y yo-en un rapido movimiento tomo las manos de Furihata entre las suyas

-eh?,yo?-Furihata se quedo a cuadritos con la peticion.,no tubo mas tiempo de pensarlo pues Akashi se hacerco hasta cerrar el espacio entre ellos dandole un beso,solo era el mero contacto,pero eso basto para dejar totalmente en blanco al castaño

-iras conmigo?-cuestiono nuevamente,rodeando la cintura del mas bajo con su brazo

-s-si-tartamudeo

-bien,te recojere en tu casa a las 10-le dijo para luego darle un beso en la frente e irse

-bien...-susurro kouki un poco aturdido aun,para luego caer en cuenta de algo-como sabe donde vivo?-se interrogo un poco/muy asustado,para luego irse a casa

* * *

**gracias por leer :D**


End file.
